Cerebral Manipulation
by lizxard
Summary: She fell in love with him, who was out to take her life. Truth is, there are two starkly different souls of the same person in the same dimension. Which is the real him, then? Truth is, no one knows what truths are anymore.


A/N: Hi, this is afic about cerebral manipulation (as stated in the title) and some politics stuff. Most of the things mentioned here are not factual and are made up. Yep. So, hope you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP. All the events (except for the fall of Hiroshima and Nagasaki) are not according to historical records.

**Chapter One: Before Everything Else...**

'_Therefore, this equation can be differentiated using the Chain Rule...'_

'_Are you listening, Yamazaki-kun?'_

'_Have you heard? Have you heard? Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt are splitting...'_

'_Hurry up. We're going to be late for the movie...'_

'_Come on, Rika-chan. Try this on. You'll look pretty snazzy in it!'_

'_That'sit. I'm giving up. This sum is simply atrocious.'_

'_Sakura-sama, dinner's ready.'_

'_So, I gather today's meeting comprises...'_

'_I would need those computer printouts by three at the very latest.'_

Tokyo—a bustling and hectic city eroded by the onslaught of human tidal wave, crashing the shores of many departmental stores and skyscrapers that rose above the projectiles and deceased bodies left behind after the detonation of 'Little Boy' and 'Fat Man'.

All merciless killings and all remorseless torture finally ceased. Peace.

Weakened severely by the unforeseen fall of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the Japanese Government was easily overthrown by three powerful and influential political clans—the Lis, Kinomotos and Tanakas. They were also known as the _juyosei_, possessing the ability and power to control the major sectors of Japan's society. Sagacity and prudence of the three leaders drove Japan's economy to great heights, nearly reaching the peak of _Fujiyama._ To prevent potential disputes and disagreements regarding the implementation of certain policies, they divided Japan into three independent ruling districts. The three _juyosei _were satisfied with what they had. For years, their perpetuated cooperation had never once been obliterated by displeasing or inflammatory factors—which accounted for its stable political status.

And in half a century's time, Japan rocketed to impressive economic success in an amazing accelerated pace—crazy, unbelievable and astounding.

During the reign of the new leaders of the next generation, the economy continued to thrive in all its brilliant splendor. The citizens believed in their leaders, had never once doubted their ability to govern the country well. For a good ten years, it seemed that nothing—not even deadly, threatening earthquakes—could sway the ostensibly invincible, flourishing economy.

Who would have expected the strong and sturdy country to fall in the hands of irrevocable failure? It was unfathomable. Almost. Of course, there could be a trifling possibility that Japan's economic downfall was just sheer misfortune. Others believed it was their complacency and lack of concern for other countries in need that caused bad luck to befall the entire country. However, it was undeniable that there had been some sort of political laxity going on within the _juyosei_, rendering the country incompetent and financially warped.

Perhaps success and wealth breed unstoppable greed and more demanding desires. This is a weakness in an affluent society, isn't it?

The thirst for more power and control over the country gnawed away the leaders' circumspection and rationality in governing the country. Blinkered policies, unjust corruption and undignified backstabbing crushed the fruits reaped by their very first farmers.

The seeds were scattered. The soil was watered.

But the fruits were not carefully tended.

The ambitious leader Tanaka had attempted to vanquish the Kinomotos and Lis, so that he could claim their territories as his own. For weeks, he and his clan launched a campaign to dirty the names of his rivals, self-righteously claiming that the other two clans implemented policies solely for their own benefits. The Tanakas had tried to arouse feelings of dissatisfaction and displeasure among the citizens. But their despicable plans had backfired. The Lis and Kinomotos, who came together to form a stronger, more dominant political clout to eliminate the tyrannical Tanakas, ostracized them. Their desire for a totalitarian state was completely, implacably dashed. This induced much rancor and rage within the Tanaka clan, as they were gradually obscured by the rise of the Lis and Kinomotos.

But amidst all these internal battles and instigations, life of the citizens—_churyu_ and _mazushii_—still went on like any other, as though they were just happenings occurring in a different era. Life was as normal as it should be, with no presence of any sort of political struggle. Self-consolation—perhaps. Ignorance—maybe. But isn't it conceivable that just knowing half of the truth is better that being aware of everything, including the ones that may upset you?

After the defeat of the Tanaka clan, the country churned with vigor and vitality again. And it seemed that everything was not going to change for another century. But who can be sure? Who can be absolutely certain a similar circumstance will not recur? Who knows if there isn't animosity brewing between the two leaders?

All remain as a mystery.

Because there is the presence of dirty politics.

In which no one can be trusted.

* * *

"Where is the boy?" 

"In the car, sir."

"Alive, I believe."

"Alive, yes."

"Very well."

"I don't understand, sir. Why can't we just capture that Kinomoto's son? He's the rightful heir after all."

"That would be too simple, Taro-kun. Don't we have a craving for something more thrilling, more _unnerving_?"

"Yes, indeed, sir. But... _why_?"

"That young Kinomoto boy is too strong, too resilient. What we need is someone vulnerable—_soft_."

"Soft, sir? Do you mean Kinomoto's daughter, sir?"

"Right you are, Taro-kun. That girl—she's going to become a figure of infinite wisdom and influence. I can sense that power intensifying like the mid-noon sun—the power that could change the night to day, the fire to water. We cannot allow her presence. It will only hinder what we are supposed to achieve."

"But... but why the boy, sir?"

"Wait and you'll see. It'll end everything."

"End everything, sir?"

He laughed.

Gleeful he was not.

But maliciously gleeful he was.

Cold. Unfeeling. Sinister.

All sense of humanity—gone.

* * *

It was well past midnight—the birth of Jesus Christ. The long stretch of houses glowed like a thousand minute fiery stones in outer space. The lights were on in the church, and the choir was making last-minute preparations for Christmas vespers. Their mellifluous voices resonated through the silvery white flakes of snow like angels, cutting through the freezing and blustery coldness, warming the hearts of about a million. Young children waited patiently by the fireplace, nursing the sanguine hope that Santa would appear in his all-too-familiar red and white outfit, with his loyal Rudolph above their chimney tops. 

When dawn arrived, a woman still in her night things opened the front door to collect the newspapers.

Only there was none in sight.

A young boy, not more than five, was asleep on a spread of moist recycled sheets of paper, shivering in his damp winter coat and clutching a yellow envelope.

_Dear Sonomi-san,_

_This is a gift from God. Cherish and take good care of him._

There was no address, no names...

Personalized only by the invisible fingerprints of the recumbent boy.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I know this chapter is a little boring, 'cause of all the history and all. But it's essential for your understanding of the story later on. Oh, for your information, these are the meanings of the various japanese words I've used in this chapter:

juyosei- the nobles

churyu- the middle-class

mazushii- the poor


End file.
